Unbelieveable Lover
by Princess Muna
Summary: roy and riza totally in love with each other until it gets to the point of harkuo kill her off just to ruin his life, but yet the edward's worst enemies took the body for father so he can create a new pride,so now harkuo is out to get roy again..
1. Chapter 1

Unbeileveable (part one)

It was 1890 when Roy and Riza first fell in love with each other, no one knew it as much as the brothers did cause Edward had some punk boyfriend named Scream and Al well...he still single let's put that way. So the two romantic couple had been always there for each other, but the problem is that the military had a rule if a female officer falls for her higher rank boss the athourity had to kill her, so that means the two had to keep it a sercet.

Every then and now the major genearl had been watching Roy hang out with Riza all the time, he wanted to ruin Roy competely cause He's a higher then him and doesn't like some guy like Roy to tell him what to do. Edward knew that Harkuo was watching his friend Roy so he did everything he could to ruining his plan until Roy hits president of the country.

"I hate that man"said Harkuo in hatred, course cause his boss Bradley loves Roy so give him two ranks higher then Harkuo, the more that Roy gets promoted the more he starts get envy in his heart till it hits a black spot inside the man.

After two months of Roy's feeling towards Riza things started to be hard as harkuo got involed pretending to be helping roy in his troubles, and it just cuase him more then he needs to get through with his relationship.

One day harkuo reported to the president about Roy's lust torwards Riza the whole time they been here so then right in there Riza was ordered to be killed. After two years of Roy love torwards Riza it wasn't the same as the office use to be, Havoc seems to agure with Furey more that's causing the stress cause of the death of Riza, Edward and Roy can't seem to get along without Riza, and Breada quit the job with Falman but they still help near Roy's side.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbelieveable (part two)

"this is just sick!" yelled roy in stress, "Well your sick!" said Edward irated, "you know you need to be in conusulling," suggested roy torwards Edward, "maybe someone some else needs it!" said edward glaring at his higher ranked officer, roy just looked and kept walking the sidewalk, two of them in a mission together their job is to find out the houmolus's serect to destroy the military.

"yo an alley maybe this is where they do their plannings" commented edward, roy looked inside the alley way too, "hmm... let's check it out" suggested roy, maybe you'll see riza's ghost here "SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP DON'T YOU EVER M-" ed cut of roy "Okay! chill out mr. im so stress out, your not the only one havoc and furey are stressed out about their relationship, they might even break up.." said edward, roy sighed and went into the alley way, as they walked in more things are starting to discoverd as they examine more of it...

...then out of nowhere a huge spear went through roy's shoulder blade "AAAAAAAGH F-!" he yelled in pain, he fell to the ground "oh i know you your the flamey guy i see your pretty handsome" they woman came out of the shadows , "Lust! you suppose to be dead dammit!" edward said in rage.

"that hurt my feelings" said lust pretended to be hurt, "Ride, you got a ghest here for you, roy mustang...", lady in high heels with tattos at the one arm that says _pride _down in japanese, all the in balck with the shoulers and black boots peeking out, looks like lust but identail like riza's face, roy was studded he seems to know that might be his lover turned into a homculs by father, _riza...as ride, that's insane with that means she pride, one of the seven sins_ thought roy, lust looked at roy "like her or something or does she remind you of some one...you love" "riza..." said edward quietly_...can not believe it... _

Ride looked at roy the same way like she had already feel in love with human, _roy... you came _she thought "Ride. hello back to earth" lust waved her hand in Ride' s face, she snapped "Oh um...what...?"

"Girl were suppose to kill them" said lust "Oh...why don't just give them warning?" suggested ride "...you know what? what ever let them go.. okay this is a warning to you people if you ever go farther thn it needs to be then i'll have you kill you got it?" lust ripped out the spear in roy's shoulder then walked away, ride looked at roy in pain "...um are you-" "ride lets go!" yelled lust, ride left roy with wanting to help.

After the drama, ride was in the damaged factory pictures of roy and her were falshing in her mind repeatedly _somehow in my reborn body I still have a human heart and love for roy, i still do...i just want to get back with him again...but how will i get through the military without the military officers noticing me, outside the buliding anf inside...oh i just that i never was kiled deep inside...poor roy he's alone in there and im all alone out here...and the rest of them...roy come to me...please..i beg of you for me and you to be togther again _thought ride, she sighed as she walked thru the factory, "your thinking about someone" said envy "why...why would you ask about something that's none of your business at all so...?" asked ride, "dunno" envy answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Unbelieveable part three

roy and edward ran to the military all to floor seven into roy's office, "yo we saw riza!" yelled edward, "WHO!" havoc and fuery both yelled, "yeah she looks like lust, i don't if she the new pride or something." said roy "buy sure it's riza she just called _ride" _ "Well what are we going to do?" asked havoc, "search her and get her back! although she a homculus she still one of us!" demanded roy,everyone looked at roy "What if it comes wrong?" asked furey, "I don't know then" replied roy

Roy and his friends were already there when it was midnight, "she might be in here in the damaged factory" siad edward "I don't know..." said roy worried, _well this isn't so good... _thought havoc, as they walked into the factory they were spotted by envy.

"hello there alchemists" he grinned, "envy!" everyone said all at once, "well then if you looking for riza father already has her" "shut up and get me riza already cause I don't have time for your bullshit girly" threaten roy in anger, "tsk tsk tsk you really have to get over her soon roy or your going to go crazy and think she still there when she's dead" finally roy had it and just snapped his fingers and found that he was in a battle with envy, "your not suppose to pick on someones siliblings", "Why did you take in riza as the next pride what's in her that you need her, you should just leave her alone!" stated roy, " you really want to know?..." asked envy " yes I do!" answered roy,

_Flashback_

_"Envy go get the brother of the full metal!" yelled pride "No I have to help you your going to get killed!" repiled envy yelled, "just go get him! i got the shorty and flamey!" the fire came over an fumed upon pride and he melted away with the blood stone, "NOOOOOOO!" yelled envy "envy just leave...me alone...I ...h...ave to...die..." faded pride. Envy sat there speechless then ranaway from the two alchemists._

_the end of flashback_

"So that's why we took riza cause we need a pride as smart her" contiuned envy, "so we took her body from the room they killed her in""What...i can't believe it at all..." reponded roy speechless.

"Well now you know about it" said envy, "Roy...is that you?" asked a voice of woman that roy knows, roy and his friends turn ther heads to spot ride at the corner "Riza!" called roy ride looked at him like she knew him, "roy what happened what are you guys doing here?" she asked "we came get you!" said roy "Uh...no your not taking her " saie envy with a grin, then roy grabbed ride by the arm "watch me moron!" tesaed roy, then the gang ran away for their life.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbelieveable part four

"ahhhhhh!" screamed the whole gang as they were running away, envy was throwing daggers and spears as they ran, till they reached the military in roy's dorm room.

"are you you okay?" she asked, "yeah are you?" he asked to, "yeah..." ride just sat there like she belonged there, "what happened here i mean like I missed you i miss t-" roy put his fingers on her lips "i know i can tell by the way you looking at me" siad roy, she just smlied at him.

when he wlked everyone looked at him, "o how long is she staying with you?" asked havoc, "i don't hadn't really planned anything yet" said roy, edward looked him"um colonel bastard" "yo" answered roy "you in love with her aren't you still?" stated edward "i am" said roy right out, "oh my god! no f-ing way! i knew it!" yelled edward.

things were going well with hiding ride in roy's dorm room, till roy started showing signs and thinking about her just like ride did the same. later on harkuo started to notice that roy had been acting werid lately cause he "had been sneaky" about his works and attend to work, so harkuo was figuring to investgate.

Things got uneasy for roy, he was stalked by harkuo always, so he had to end up hiding her in his house, "Hey roy i heard a peep in your dorm room last week, is there someone else living in there?" he quizzed roy, "No! why are you quizzing people when you got your problem to take care of?" asked roy in harkuo's face, his commander officer was just standing there.

Edward came on to the scene, "what happened?" he asked "nothing" said roy, "nope, it's more than that" said edward "what are you going to do?" asked roy worried, "HEY YOU LOSER ARE YOU PISSED AT THE FACT I WAS AT YOUR MOM'S PANTY DRAWERS LAST NIGHT CAUSE WE SURE HAD FUN OH AND ROY WAS IN TOO, WE WERE DOING THE THREESOME" all the high ranked officers looked a edward and roy, roy slapped his face in irration "edward you are trying to demote me aren't you?" he hissed "you know you gotta stop caring about what people think of you" said edward harkuo walked up to edward "what you say little punk?" out of no where a punch was thrown at the major general, "little! LITTLE! let me tell you about little, this guy will take your ass in the hospital cause in abuse him bad!" threatened edward, he took roy and walked awayed.


	5. Chapter 5

Unbelieveable Love part five

roy:my god that was the worst moment ever

(roy was sitting at his office with the hands on his tempules)

falman: why what happened you and riza again

roy:no it was more then that, it has to do with edward being sued for something that he shouldn't done in the first place!

furey and the others :what?

roy :he punched harkuo, yes it's the truth he did it right in front of the other higher ranks and now i don't think im going to be able to show my face out side again for a whlie

havoc: what's the big deal! no one i mean noooo bady likes the higher ranks in the military there just wanna be's cool awesomes like us they try to be us but they'll never be, haha!

breada :jean i think your missing the point here

havoc: what it's the truth, he and the others are hated, so you might wanna be shutting your mouth

breda :shut up smoke addict

havoc: fatty!

breda:un girlfriended wanna be ladies man

havoc: looks who talking!

roy :you two enough! i just want help to get edward out of this mess!

furey: it's my boyfriend what do you expect?

roy: well your man needs to be a man and solider and stop talking non sense!

breda: no wonder you don't have a girlfriend you get laid by guys

havoc: i have a someone where's you someone?

breda:shut up!

roy and furey:not again!

edward walked in with the bill

edward :ey roy

roy: what the bill of the court

edward:all your money that they paid you or find riza hawkeye's body

roy :what? what the hell are you talking about i can't do any of that!

edward : than you should just kill yourself

havoc:holy s- edward have a heart

roy: im not killing my self, i'll just pay all the money that i get

edward :i was kidding you just have to pay 10,000 dollars

roy :great, all because you wanted to be troublemaker edward, or badass edward or whatever you wanted to be and decide to punch your high ranking officer

edward:no one gives a shit! i was walking in the hallway and everyone high five me! cause why they don't like him!

havoc:see roy i was right i told you no one would give a s-

roy just stared at edward like he came from another planet or somehthing

roy : why did i hire you again?

edward sparked his eyes into the colonel's

edward :cause you loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee me

roy :no edward i don't love you

edward: b-!

everyone :!


	6. Chapter 6

Unbeliveable Love part six

ride :hmmm...what's taking roy so long

roy walked through the door,

roy: hey ride

ride :hey...so how's was work

roy :stupid your day how was it?

ride : as always reading the books

roy :ha right

ride :so i heard you had to paid edward's battle in court

roy :you wanna know why?

ride: why?

roy : cause he decide to be badass and punch out harkuo, and i had to pay 10 000 dollars for that little f-ken brat!

ride : i missed that! aww come on!

roy stared at ride like 'what the f-' look, ride noticed the look roy was giving her

ride: what? no one likes him\

roy :hahaha! than i had to pay

ride :okay that sucked

roy:yeah!

they heard knocking on the door, the stood there for a minute then finally roy went to open it

edward:eyyyyyyyyyyyy! my b-

SLAM!

edward:awww come on can't friend be a friend?

roy: I don't remember bieng friends with you

edward: open it (complaining and fussing like a foru year old)

roy :why am i keeping you at the job again?

edward : ridddddddddde!

ride :stop being mean, move ill open it

edward:yay!

roy: my god!

after a minutes at the door being little chlidren they were talking like friends( not reallly)

edward :sooooooooooooo have you and roy got freaky

ride : well not yet

roy : course we did we had a make ut session

ride :roy the kid

roy :oh you didn't any thing at all

edward :im not a little kid i think you guys just like being dicks!

roy : hahaha! men thing remember!

ride :would you like some juice

edward : better then milk

ride and roy smlied at eache other, ride went in the kicthen and poured oranged mlik

ride :here edward

roy :heh hehe he!

edward :roy quit acting like a girl

roy :im not

GULP

edward:hm this taste funny

ride :that's just because your drinking milk

edward spitted the orange milk out

edward :what the f-

roy and ride: hahahahahahahahahahah!

edward :im leaving you low life b-hes!

edward walked out the door whlie the two were laughing at him

roy : that's was for making me pay your stupid court

ride: ehehehe!

edward: ahaha very funny

roy : it is.


	7. Chapter 7

Unbelieveable Love part 7

A knock was heard at the door by roy, he got up, he was walking like he woke up form the dead or something

roy: man i just woke up!

the person at the door : open at the door roy mustang we know your in there

roy :im coming! god!

roy opened the door

roy :yes- harkuo? what are you doing this early in the mornig?

out of no where was a black out to roy, next you know he was on the ground there knocked competely like he just died

harkuo : search in his room the girl could be there

solider 1 :yes sir

ride : roy ? who is it?

she walked to the kitchen, calling his name out

ride :roy? are you playing those jokes cause right it's not f-

the solider knocked the girl, ride fell to the ground and a little blood was coming out,

solider : what's the matter the little girl couldn't take it the fact she going died, face it your gonna die

in the military...

edward : where the f- is roy he suppose to be in the office by now

havoc : problay he have games with ride...haha!

edward: do you ever get laid ? cause you always mention some else getting laid.

havoc: i do, furey my hunny bunny

furey : he didn't get any

havoc : shut up you the one who give it

furuey : im not a whore im sorry

havoc stuck the middle finger up, falman looked at havoc giving a funny look

havoc : what? he's being a b-

edward: who wouldn't be

a solider walked into the office with a messge, edward pick it up

edward :meet me in the back of the alley of the ice cream store, sign harkuo, p.s. we got your friend roy and his whore of a girlfriend ride

havoc :motherf-er!

breda: what's going on?

furey : they got roy and ride!~

falman : we got to think of a plan

edward: you guys are coming with me and were bust the hell, and he's regret being born!

everyone: yeah!

falman: soooo what's the plan

edward : i got one alright

edward and the gang huddled all togetther to talk over the plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Unbelieable Love part 8

harkuo: what's the matter the little whore can't take it being beaten up

roy : stop it! your hurting her

harkuo : face it roy, you were wrong in the first place if you hadn't fallen in love with her , she wouldn't be be dead!

roy: you still do something to torutre and ruin my life

harkuo: yeah i know cause i don;t like you

roy: i can see that

harkuo: grab the stione out of her heart

roy :noooooooooooooooooooo!

out of no where an knife flew and stabbed harkuo in the neck at the back, roy looked up to find edward

roy: edward, everyone

falman: we got your back!

solider : i give a f- if he's dead my leader i will still take it out of her heart

before he couls do it, al's armor fist was thrown at his face, al: it's the elirc b-!

roy: really

al: yeah really

edward: al you let ride out

al: okay

roy : hold on roy

the solider rose up to stabb edward at the neck, edward sensed it fast and kicked him in the face,

edward: too bad you leader dead so who gives a f-

roy : move out the way

snapping his fingers, the man blasted into flames

roy: little boy

edward : shut up! you you you loser!

roy : you drank the milk!

edward : shut up!

ride : you guys have got to stop teaseing each other!

falman: were men lady, what do you expect?

furey: im not like you any of you

ride : that's my friend

havoc: soooooooooo now what we kicked a-,

roy: i guess we go to the ice cream shop

edward: yeah! roy pays

roy : shut up!

ride : i think you should pay... its for the best

al ; yup i agree

ride: yeah everyone agrees with me

roy : ha ha ha ha funnny very funny ride!

edward :tee hee

roy: this is coming out of your paycheck

edward : b-!

everyone : hahahahahaha


End file.
